Piotr Rasputtin
Piotr Rasputtin is a character from both the regular X-men universe and the Lovelyverse. He has one older Brother Mikhail and a younger sister Illyana. Appearance: Piotr is an extremely tall man standing at a staggering 6'7 and weighing in at 250lbs in his human form. He has blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. In his steel form he is a mindblowing 7'5 and weighs in at 500 lbs. Personality: Piotr is a sweet, shy and sensitive man. Not one to be angered quickly, he prefers to talk things out and won't get into a fight easily. Piotr is a poet and an artist and prefers to paint all day long if he gets the chance. He is a true family man and loves to spend his time with his husband and daughter, he'd do anything for them. Often described as a wonderful father by his friends, Piotr devotes his time to Ailene his baby girl. Biography: Early Life: Piotr Grew up on his parents farm in Siberia, He was always in the proximity of his older brother Mikhail. The two were very close as children and Piotr saw Mikhail as his own personal Hero. Mikhail's Departure: When Mikhail was eighteen he joined the Cosmonaut program and right before his departure their little sister Illyana was born. Mikhail's departure was a heavy load on the sensitive Piotr and he mourned his brothers departure for awhile. When the news of Mikhail's death reached their small town, Piotr sank into a deep depression. These were stressful times for him and when Illyana almost got run over by a tractor, he had to do something. His mutation manifested that day and he was able to Save Illyana. With his mutation he gained enhanced strenght and his able to lift up to one ton of weight in his human form. The X-men Days: Professor Xavier recruited Piotr after he heard of a russian mutant that could turn into metal. Xavier convinced Piotr to join the X-men and use his powers for the greater good. Piotr is now a senior member of the team and a very valued member. He made friends with Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Swift, Sprinter and Firesword. During his time at the mansion Piotr met a young man named Reed and the two bonded over the course of their stay. Eventually they started dating and Piotr proposed to Reed after a relationship of two years. A year later they were married. It took them another 8 years before they were considered qualified enough to adopt their own little girl Ailene. Powers and Abilities: Transmorphic Composition: Power to have a body that possesses the properties of other substances. Users body possesses the properties of other elements (metals, chemicals, etc.) Elemental Mimicry: Power to transform physically into inorganic element. User is able to transform their body completely into fundamental elements, including air, earth, electricity, fire, light, shadow, water, etc. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of element, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Enhanced Condition - exact powers depend on the element transformed. **Enhanced Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity Metal Mimicry: Power to transform physically into metal. User is able to transform their body completely into metal. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of metal, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Electrical Resistance *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Immunity *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance Weapons: Piotr doesn't like to fight, but when he has to he prefers hand to hand combat. Trivia: *He's the schools art teacher. *He is an exceptional painter *He can sing pretty well and can even dance! Piotr.jpg|Piotr's Headsot Piotr 4.gif|Piotr just out of bed Piotr 3.jpg|Showing off his muscles Piotr 2.jpg|Colossus COLOSSUS-CUDMOREA1.jpg|Colossus in steel and human form Colossus05.jpg|Piotr Rasputtin 109974-14794-colossus.jpg|Just casually carying the TV Mikhail soldier.jpg|His brother Mikhail in military Uniform Mikhail.jpg|Piotr's older brother Mikhail Category:Character Category:X-men